


Painted Shinobi

by kunoichihatake



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunoichihatake/pseuds/kunoichihatake
Summary: The reader accidentally gets paint on one of Kakashi's masks, and he asks them to turn the paint smear into a work of art.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Kudos: 65





	Painted Shinobi

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “paint and kakashi lmao have fun” for my 100 followers celebration!  
> As always, if you have requests, head over to my tumblr (@kunoichihatake) and shoot me an ask if my requests are open (:

A strong pair of arms wrapped around your torso as you stood at your easel, and you smiled, your paintbrush still poised over the canvas. “Hello, beautiful,” your boyfriend’s voice said softly into your ear.

“Hey, Kashi,” you said, snuggling into his arms as you stared at the canvas, trying to figure out what to paint next. Before you knew what was happening, Kakashi had loosened his grasp enough to spin you around to face him, and your paintbrush had painted a long orange line over his mask. You gasped.

“It’s okay,” Kakashi said, looking down at your paintbrush. “It’ll wash out.” You shook your head.

“No, it won’t,” you said, staring at the orange line. “This is really expensive paint, it’s made to withstand water and all. I used it for the mural I painted at the school, remember?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow, his exposed eye widening as he remembered. “I’m sorry, Kashi. I can buy you a new one?”

Kakashi shook his head, removing his mask and grinning at you. You smiled at his exposed face -- it was rare that he revealed his bare face, even to you, and you always took a moment to admire how beautiful he was. A work of art, right down to the beauty mark. “That’s alright, I have plenty of masks. I was actually hoping you might, uh, paint this one for me?” You looked into Kakashi’s eye, shocked. He didn’t seem like the type to wear colorful art on his face -- the man owned clothes in a total of maybe three colors -- and your art style consisted of bright colors of every shade and scenes of flowers and baby animals.

“Really?” you said quietly, and he nodded. You smiled widely and threw your arms around Kakashi, holding your paintbrush far behind his back so as to not drop more paint on him. He smiled, holding you tight.

“You know I love your artwork,” he said. “Why not show it off on my face?” He gave you a gentle kiss, and your heart grew warm.

“Well, I guess I’d better get to work, then!” you said cheerfully. “I’ll make sure this is my best painting yet.” 

* * *

After hours upon hours of work, the small artwork was complete. You had never painted on something as small as a mask before, preferring large canvasses and walls for murals, and you found this task to require more meticulous detail than you were used to. You spent nearly the rest of the day working on it, making sure it was perfect for Kakashi -- and refusing to let him catch a glimpse, despite his insistence and complaining.

Kakashi was curled up in bed, reading a book, when you made your way into the room that night, giddy and carefully holding the mask. He looked up when you entered, and you held up the mask for him to see. You had painted a giant orange flower, with long green leaves and a small bumblebee landing on the corner, right over the spot where Kakashi’s mole would be.

“Ta-da! Do you like it?” Kakashi stared in awe, his face fully exposed due to lack of a mask and his forehead protector, and his gaping mouth curled up into a smile.

“Y/n, it’s beautiful,” he said. “The detail...wow, you’ve outdone yourself.” You smiled brightly, your cheeks growing warm at the compliment.

“It still has to dry, of course, but you might be able to wear it tomorrow, if you’d like?” He nodded.

“I would love to.”

* * *

Kakashi did wear your mask as he ran errands with you the next day, and every time he got a compliment, he made sure to assert that you were the one who had done the amazing artwork. Soon enough, people were coming to your door nearly nonstop with artistic requests of their own, some even asking for painted masks like Kakashi’s. “You’ve started a new trend,” he’d said, and you’d laughed, giving him the credit for being brave enough to wear it in public. 

As time went on, Kakashi asked you to paint some more of his masks when you weren’t too swamped with other work, and soon he had a collection of painted masks that he wore around Konoha (though he kept some plain black ones for missions and such). When he became Hokage, he asked you to paint a mural on the door to his office, so he could “both look at and wear your art all day.” Your career as an artist took off, and you went from a struggling artist to a successful painter and spouse of the Hokage, a man who showered you with love and support for the rest of your days.


End file.
